'Princess Charm', 'Miss Universe Queen', 'Computer Man', 'Two Sides of Ana' lead IBC's new primetime fare
April 2, 2015 The Kapinoy Network announced on Thursday, April 2, via a grand press conference held at Elements in Centris, Quezon Avenue, their new primetime programming for the second half of 2015. (130 photos!) This summer, IBC-13 makes primetime viewing more enjoyable and exciting as it announces its program line-up beginning April 11, 2015. The country’s third leading broadcast network once again establishes itself as a trendsetter it the industry as it unveils new and exciting shows for the second half of 2015. “IBC-13 has something for teens, males, family, among others. We aim to deliver a fresh new perspective at how audiences enjoy the network’s news and current affairs, entertainment and sports program,” said Boots Anson-Roa, IBC President and CEO. “The new program line-up does not only set the bar higher for innovativeness and production values but it also reinforces IBC-13’s vision to become formidable force in Philippine television as it continues to challenge repetitive programming standards,” he added. Major stars are the actor star Cesar Montano, Sic O'Clock News tandem Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada, 90's love-team icon Bobby Andrews and Angelu de Leon,the queen of Pinoy soap opera Claudine Barretto, Diether Ocampo, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, and Christopher de Leon returns to IBC-13, which was said to be growing toward a sports and drama entertainment programming format. Like tearjerkers night after night and variety shows, and I want more drama flair every day and night instead of laugh and jokes, less comedy every Saturday. According to its executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC-13's focus on sports, feel-good and more drama viewing fare has already won a loyal following. It has creating its own Asian market as the phenomenal network. In the program hosted by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap of the top-rated feel-good romantic family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, members of the media and other guests were treated to a detailed sneak preview of each show, not only from their respective trailers but also from the Kapinoy stars involved who personally discussed their roles from first is afternoon romantic teen fantasy, the other one is weeknight romantic drama and the third one is reality beauty search. IBC-13 is also being repacked into a sports programming. "It just seems so because it is the one and only station that airs the PBA and NBA basketball. We are actually airing over 75% of entertainment content, as opposed to an average of 25% of sports content.” This summer, IBC-13 is offer up new drama entertainment shows, including soap operas— Princess Charm, a romantic teen fantasy starring Michelle Vito; and the local version of the hit telenovela Two Sides of Ana, top-billed by Erich Gonzales as the lead role, with Jason Abalos and Cesar Montano. "It has always been a TV staple. We ourselves the government-sequestered TV network. It is the privatized for them that we offer more drama series, specially everyday in the afternoon and evening prime time slot, so viewers will not allowed to get happy and smily face, no laugh and jokes, no serious funny, but only both all good mad and good sad, and joyful life for feel-good habit for more drama, fantasy and action, being watching by the heavy drama shows offered by the competition as popular as the other networks." IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi insisted that IBC-13 is already challenging the TV landscape whose dominated by soap operas. “Our positioning is designed to attract a share of the Asian market whose interests go beyond conventional fare,” he said. “IBC-13’s entertainment shows will be more dramatic fare, light for feel-good habit, romance—the better to reinforce our brand as the Kapinoy Network.” IBC-13 continue to airing for a series of romantic-comedy Flames, the children's afternoon family drama Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik, light fantasy series for teens Janella: A Teen Princess, an action superhero drama Voltron Man, romantic drama series Your Heart, My Love and drama anthology Sandy's Romance. Meanwhile, IBC-13 is also airing cartoon, tokusatsu and anime shows for kids, and the Viva Tagalog movies on weekend prime time under Viva Films. As a network, we know IBC-13 is positioned to be a good and perfect mix of sports and drama entertainment and of course a straightforward delivery of news and public service.” Cast of Princess Charm (Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Sofia Millares, Michelle Vito, Andre Paras, Kobe Paras and Francis Magundayao) IBC-13's new daytime programming line-up kicks off on April 6 with Princess Charm, a first-of-its-kind romantic teen fantasy, will air from Mondays to Fridays at 3:15pm. Teen Kontrabida Princess Michelle Vito will be the lead role herself as Charm Velario, a 17-year-old teenage girl who is confient whatever the friends, she is pretty and beautiful like a princess. Princess Charm also stars Andre Paras and Kobe Paras, reunion tandem of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, and Kapinoy child actress Sofia Millares. Cast of Two Sides of Ana (Julian Estrada, Inah Estrada, William Lorenzo, Cherry Pie Picache, Michael Flores, Cesar Montano, Erich Gonzales, Jason Abalos, Maritoni Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Elisse Joson, Neil Coleta and Charee Pineda) Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales is back on primetime scene via the local version of the 2006 hit telenovela Two Sides of Ana, from Monday to Friday, at 9:15pm. Erich playing the role as the story of a girl named Ana Escudero, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Erich will be joined by Jason Abalos as Rafael Bustamante and the action star Cesar Montano as Hermoso Escudero, powerhouse cast will be held by Cherry Pie Piache, Rafael Martinez, Maritoni Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Elisse Joson, Neil Coleta, Inah Estrada, Julian Estrada, Charee Pineda, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Aiko Melendez, Matt Ranillo III, Lassie Marquez and Michael Flores, is directed by Mac Alejandre. Mario Maurer of Miss Universe Queen Known for its innovation and trend-setting TV formats, the high-anticipated Miss Universe Queen will also make its debut on April 11, Saturdays, at 6pm, offering audience a contestants will be training under the tutelage of well-known trainers and prestigious beauty experts at what it takes to be the next Miss Universe beauty pageant with the crown for women. The winner receives 1 million pesos in total prizes, the reality beauty search is the biggest of its kind in local TV history. Miss Universe Queen will be hosted by the Thailand's heartthrob and the Asia's future superstar Mario Maurer. On top of the exciting entertainment line-up that IBC-13 has in store for the viewers in primetime, the network will also apply its technology and expertise in the way news is delivered and presented using state-of-the-art equipment and its dedicated pool of professionals at IBC News and Cuurent Affairs under Media ng Bayan. Pinoy viewers would have access to IBC-13’s outstanding news and sports reporting. Those vans like Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van), Engineering Van (ENG Van) Satellite News Gathering Van (SNG Van) for the remote broadcasts of news and special events coverage, and sports coverage. Stars for summer season of IBC on its 55 year : APO Tanghali Na! : Manilyn Reynes, Alfred Vargas and Annabelle Rama : Dingdong n' Lani : Flames : Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik : Rodjun Cruz, Abby Bautista, Albie Casino and Tricia Santos : H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid : Kristofer Martin, Inah Estrada, Manolo Pedrosa, Karen Reyes, Francis Magundayao and Ella Cruz : Princess Charm : Andre Paras, Michelle Vito and Kobe Paras : T.O.D.A.S. : Sic O'Clock News : Atom Ungson, Niña Dolino, Maey Bautista, Eri Neeman, Mike Advincula, Andy Smith and Paolo Alino : Ramon Bautista with Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata : Maya Loves Sir Chief : Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (JoChard) : Miss Uniserse Queen : Who Wants to be a Millionaire? : With staff and people : Robi Domingo : Born to be a Superstar : With the top finalists : Anja Aguilar : Janella: A Teen Princess : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce : Voltron Man : AJ Muhlach, Coleen Garcia and Andrei Felix : Sandy's Romance : Maghihintay Sa'yo : Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo (ClauTher) : Two Sides of Ana : Cesar Montano, Erich Gonzales and Jason Abalos 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDayValentinesDay) (February 8, 2015) : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia (Waiting Game by Swing Out Sisters) : Miguel Aguila (Step by Step by New Kids on the Block) : Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos : Shanne Velasco (One Last Time by Ariana Grande) : Jerome Ponce and Liza Soberano : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : James Reid (Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke feat. Pharrell Williams) : Alexandra Macanan and Shy Carlos : Nadine Lustre (The One That Got Away by Katy Perry) : Young JV (Absolutely Everybody) : AJ and Coleen, Miguel, Shanne, Christian, James, Nadine, Young JV (Absolutely Everybody) : Opening: Yassi, Jerome, Sue and Miguel : I Melt with You - Modern English 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDaySummerGetAway) (March 29, 2014) : At the opening number for the exciting dance party : Opening: Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez and Kristofer Martin and Liza Soberano : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Gettin' Jeggy Wit It by Will Smith) with Michelle Vito : Abby Bautista and Rodjun Cruz : Tricia Santos and Albie Casno, Dominic Roque and Ingrid dela Paz (dance for Mama Lover by Serebro) : Shanne Velasco and Angeline delos Santos (Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande) : AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia : Marlo Mortel (I'll Be There for You by The Rembrandts) : Janella Salvador (Fire by 2NE1) : Jerome Ponce and Jon Lucas : Christian Sy (Best Song Ever by One Directon) : Ella Cruz and Yassi Pressman : Young JV, Shanne, Angeline, Marlo, Janella and Christian (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) : Opening: Tricia Santos, Rodjun Cruz, Ingrid dela Paz and Dominic Roque : Go Go Go Go - Jeff James feat. Da'ville : 80's music : She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals : Motion of Love - Gene Loves Jezebel : Eraserheads (perform One Week by Barenaked Ladies and It's All Been Done by Barenaked Ladies) 'Opening Number of ''Hey its Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDay100DaysOfSummer) (April 5, 2015)' : At the opening number : Opening: Ella Cruz, Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : AJ Muhlach (''Counting Stars by One Republic) : Manolo Pedrosa, Jerome Ponce and Francis Magundayao : Michelle Vito (Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso) : Inah Estrada, Karen Reyes and Tricia Santos : Nadine Lustre and Shanne Velasco (All Night by Icona Pop) : Ella Cruz and Kristofer Martin : James Reid (Walks Like Rihanna by The Wanted) : Aljur Abrenica and Sue Ramirez : Young JV (Sorry, Sorry by Super Junior) : AJ, Nadine, Shanne, James, Young JV (Sorry, Sorry by Super Junior) : Opening: Michelle Vito and Aljur